A Secret
by Serenity Takaishi
Summary: When Kagome wriets a letter to Inuyasha, will it be to late, or will they realize the other's feeling? [oneshot] InuxKag


**A Secret... Found Out Just In Time  
**By: Serenity Takaishi

_Inuyasha,_

_I'm sorry to say that I will not come back, it hurts me to see you every day and know I'll never get to feel your touch against my skin, or your lips against mine. This feeling I have is totally unreal, it's just... a feeling of betrayal, of love and pain, I'm not quite sure, sooner or later I'll figure it out. I don't totally understand this feeling, but one day I hope I do, because maybe then, you will too.Every time I see u w/her I realize we're not meant to be, but that won't stop me from loving you! I remember the times we shared, good and bad... every time I told you to sit, or that I hated you, I didn't mean it, I was just so mad. It was usually because of her, but other times I just took it out on you. Like I said before, sorry._

_I never thought that it would come to be me leaving you, instead it was more of you leaving me. You do know what I mean right? That great priestess would be at you side once we were done gathering the jewel shards, so why should I put myself through that.Inuyasha, I hope you understand that you **AND** Kikyo are meant to find the shards... Together. Without my help, you could do it faster, and more efficient. You would be bothered by the silly things I make you do. Of course there's Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, you'll get rid of them now huh? I mean, it was because of me that they tagged along. Tell the others Farwell if you wish, or maybe one day, I will have changed my mind and will come back. You never know what could happed in time, I mean I would've never imagined that I would just happen to be looking for Byuo and somehow fall in the well. Then come to this 'forbidden' forest, the forest of Inuyasha I think they called it, where I would meet you and some day fall in love._

_Please, never forget me because I will never forget you, and now that I've gotten those feelings off my chest I will close this with an I love you, and bid farwell, forever... I hope you understand why I must go._

_Love,  
Kagome_

Inuyasha put the letter down in amazement, he couldn't believe what he just read, how long had that letter been sitting there, awaiting his arrival, was he to late to try and catch up with her? Inuyasha asked himself these questions while running through the forest, his forest.

He knew Kagome would keep her word, but he wished ever so much that she wouldn't, he couldn't stand loosing her, the love of his life. What was this all about? He asked himself over and over, then it hit him, Kikyo, but... why now, why not then? Either way, it made no difference, he no longer loved her, he had to admit, he did at one point, but now, since Kagome, he'd lost that feeling, he realized she was dead, now just a clay reincarnation, but his one last chance at love was slipping away, right out from under him.

He knew he wouldn't be able to live without her, until now, he was just to stubborn to say so, "I guess I was to scared, scared she might not love me back.." Inuyasha trailed off arriving at the well, where Kagome was no where to be seen.

"I lost her," Inuyasha told himself, but he was far from giving up, not now, after the pain he finally knew, the pain Kagome had been feeling from day one. A feeling of love, betrayal, hatred, and a little light of hope. "I just wish I hadn't shattered it," Inuyasha whispered his head down and fists balled up, his ears seemed to be twitching uncontrollably. There was someone behind him.

"What?" He asked bitterly, really not in the mood to talk or argue with whomever was there.

"I guess you got my letter a little early..." Kagome said, he voice a hoarse whisper, it sounded weak, as if she'd been crying.

"Ka, Ka, Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered, turning around, blinking back the tears that were forming in his eyes. "I thought- I- Sorry, I never thought you loved me back, and I wish I would've told you and I didn't mean to hurt you and Kikyo and I were in love long ago, and that feeling never came back to me, after I met you, it was all clear..." He rambled on trying to explain to her what was what.

Kagome heard what he was saying, but couldn't believe it, she wouldn't allow herself to be side tracked. "Inuyasha, if what your saying is true..." She paused for a minute looking up in his eyes, seeing the apologetic look ion them, she knew he meant what he said, but she had to make sure. "Why now, why not then? How come every time we saw or heard of that damn Kikyo you thought we needed to investigate!" Kagome yelled not noticing she was. "You never thought of how much that hurt me, how much that tore me apart inside! Everyone saw it, every one but you! SIT!"

Inuyasha slammed to the ground with more force then usual. He was glad he got the chance to sit once more before she left forever, if she left forever. Shaking off the pain, Inuyasha got up, he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Well, one thing did, but neither one of them would've ever excepted it, it was a whine, a puppy sounding whine. It sounded hurt and afraid, it wasn't Inuyasha at all.

Quickly clamping his mouth shut Inuyasha turned around and jumped away. He didn't know how to answer those questions, nor did he want to. More importantly, he didn't want another whine to slip.

Kagome wasn't going to put up with that, oh no, "Sit," she said watching him fall to the ground from a tree. "Listen Inuyasha, you're not going until you finish what you had to say," she said, whipping away tears that were crawling down her face.

"Fine..." Inuyasha again got up, he walked over to her and stopped inches away from her nose. "I don't know how to explain it, but Kikyo was just a source of information and..." HE was right, he didn't know what to say. "But I know now that it did hurt you and am willing to let go... Of everything, I'll stop searching, I'll stop being stubborn, anything as long as I can have you, be with you."

Inuyasha could feel himself getting closer to Kagome and was hoping to get out everything he had to say really fast, and soon.

"I was scared before, scared you would turn me away, and now-" Kagome pressed her figure against his lips.

"Inuyasha, I can tell you're not saying this just because, and thank you." she said, putting her index finger down. "I'm sorry for all the things I've said and all the times I've sitted you... I love you."

All was silent, except the sound of the others' heart, both of them were racing, pounding, harder and faster every second.

**:-:OoOo:-:OoOo:-:**

Kagome remembers that day ever so well, she won't ever forget what he said, when they kissed for the first time, now it's a year later, and she's glad he remembered the day as well.

"Inuyasha," She said staring deep into his white eyes.

"Wha?" He asked sitting against, a tree, the Tetsiga to his side, as usual.

"I love you," She smiled looking up into the stars thinking of a way to stop Naraku so they could live happily ever after.

"I love you too," He said, knowing what she was thinking. He walked over there and whispered in her ear.

It made Kagome blush and want to kill Naraku that much more...

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Serenity: Well, this is my first Inuyasha one shot, so, did ya like? Were the characters OOC? I hope not, I worked hard on this and it was a good idea and all, but if ya hate it you can tell me! (And about Kikyo's name, I spelled it 2 ways, I wasn't sure, so sorry bout that!)  
Keo: It was alright, but there should be a sequel or something, know what I mean?  
Me: Yea... I'll think about it, I've got an idea already, Kagome and Kikyo run into each other & she's jealous... hmmm! YES! Anyways-  
Keo: You've read, now review and tell Ren how bad of a job she did!


End file.
